To reduce the uplink signaling transmission delay and discontinuous packet transmission delay on a communication network, and optimize the existing random access technologies, a solution is proposed in the prior art. The solution uses the enhanced high-speed random access channels (HS-RACHs) to replace the random access channels (RACHs) to implement uplink transmission.
In the technical solution of the prior art, the enhanced random access procedure is as follows. When a user equipment (UE) receives a response through an acquisition indicator channel (AICH), the NodeB sends an uplink resource allocation message over a downlink channel to the accessed UE, notifying the UE of the available HS-RACH resources. The downlink channel carrying the uplink resource allocation message may be an AICH or a high speed physical downlink shared channel (HS-PDSCH). The UE uses the allocated uplink resource to send the UE ID to the NodeB. The NodeB responds to the corresponding UE by carrying the UE ID over the downlink channel. The UE may continue using the uplink resource if it receives the response within the preset time; otherwise, it stops using the uplink resource. The downlink channel carrying the UE ID may be an E-DCH absolute grant channel (E-AGCH) or an HS-PDSCH.
During the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor finds the following problem in the prior art. The solution that uses HS-RACHs to replace RACHs for uplink transmission is already proposed in the prior art, but a method for releasing HS-RACH resources is not provided.